What Could Have Been
by The Illiterate Authors
Summary: What would happen if Humphrey saw Lilly for who she truly was? What if both of the Omega's found love in one another? Read and find out! Created By Alexander Hamilton and Co-Writer Micah Mitchels
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey's POV

While I sat there with my good friends, Salty, Shaky and Mooch. I looked off into the distance at the forest, so beautifully Illuminated by the elegant moon. I sat down when I noticed Kate and Lilly walk side by side up the hill, approaching the moon light howl. I smiled as I silently watched the stunning Alpha along the rough trail. She was so breath taking tonight, the little purple flower resting upon her head fur made her that more perfect. As she always was, so very perfect to me.

"Woah, Kate is hot!" I heard Salty comment. Suddenly, out of no where I started to hug Mooch as if he were Kate. With all of my friends looking at me like I was the freak of the year. I snapped back into reality, finally realizing I was hugging my friend Mooch. My eyes widened and I took a embarassed step back away from him, clearing my throat as I looked around amoungst my friends as they stared awkwardly at me. Pretending nothing happened I casually said. "I'll be right back..." And began to walk off, my direction was towards Kate.

Salty stopped me with a. "Woah."

Mooch soon followed Salty's comment with a, "Where do you think you're going?"

Shakey soon added another comment ruining my mood. "You know the rules, Kates an Alpha.. And your a Omega."

"We can eat together." Mooch chimed in with perfect timing.

"But we can't you know? Howl, together.." Shaky finished. I looked back over to Kate and Lilly, then back to my friends frowning.

"We're just friends.." I said as if there were no implications.

"It's alright buddy, you still got us!" Shaky said trying to cheer me up.

"Friends, fun!" Mooch and Shaky said as all three of them tackled me. I rolled out of there tackle and flew into the air. But as gravity took over I started to fall, very painfully hitting almost every branch on the way down onto something soft and well... Hard. Hearing a "What is wrong with you?" Garth screamed in surprise as we untangled ourselves.

"S-Sorry.." I said stepping away from Garth in fear that he was going massacre me.

"Just watch out next time.." He said, still very angry.

Kate looked at me with surprise, a hint of irritation on her face. "What are you doing here Humphrey?" She said, sounding almost as angry as Garth.

"Well at this moment I'm trying to avoid Garth so he doesn't kill me, other then that not much." I responded to her expecting a beating from her after a retort like that.

"Humphrey, just get of here." She said experatedly, shaking her head at me in embrassment.

"Who's the coyote anyway?" Garth asked condecendingly, being rude.

I turned around and looked at him annoyed and shocked that he called me a coyote. "Wait, who are you calling coyote?" I said ready for confrontation with him.

"Please Lilly, would you just take little coyote Humphrey and run along?" Kate said she looked over at Lilly.

I looked to Kate's right and noticed one of the most beautiful wolves I have ever seen. I have never really talked to Lilly nor have I ever really noticed her. By the way she looked, she was groomed very well. Maybe a little too much, but after all she does come from the head family of Alphas . With most likely a mother that takes very, very good care of her. Lilly walked over and looked at me. "C'mon Humphrey, I can tell we aren't wanted here." She said in a very cute voice, her tone was so soft, so welcoming. I stood there for a good minute, kind of frozen in my own thoughts.

"Humphrey? Are you coming?" She said as she knocked me out of my daze. Lilly flipped her head towards the bottom of the hill indicating that we should get out of Kate and Garths way.

I walked up to her quickly and started walking down the hill alongside her. "S-Sorry" I said quietly with my head hung low, the second time I have said sorry of the corner of my eye I watched Lilly walk gracefully, head held high like nothing happened. I wasn't sure why, It could be because she's used to it. Always getting pushed to the side, like most of us Omega's.

As we reached the bottom of the hill where a small pond resided. I took a seat in front of the pond as Lilly went towards a berry bush. I looked down at my reflection, taking a drink of water soon after. I always knew that I never had a slight chance to be with Kate. I frowned looking at myself through the water's reflection, staring into a portal of nothing, only my own sad existence staring back into itself. "Little coyote Humphrey..." I repeated, my voice crackling as the words escaped my mouth.

A moment later I noticed another figure beside me in my reflection. It was Lilly, she took a seat beside me, hearing what I have said. "Humphrey..? Is everything okay?" Lilly spoke softly, she watched my facial expressions curiously through our refelction.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine.." I said my voice shakey at the start.

"Humphrey, I can tell somethings wrong.. Talk to me." She said studying my expressions, seeing right through me.

I looked at her ready to say something. But as my eyes caught her gaze, I wasn't able to speak. I froze, closing my muzzle, forgeting anything that was recent. Only thing I was thinking about, was how much I loved her eyes. Her violet, perfect eyes. They made me melt inside, I didn't know what to do nor was I thinking about looking away at the time, I was caught in a trance, a trance surrounded with pure beauty.

"Humphrey?" Lilly said while she waited for me to speak, noticing that I was just looking at her.

"I.. Ummmm... I-It's nothing Lilly.." I said as I stared at her. Lilly then looked at me funny but just smiled looking up at the large moon. Suddenly out of no where we both heard a horryifiying and terrible sound. It was Garth's howling. His howling sounded like a wolf getting murdered, it was the most vile thing I have ever heard. Lilly frightened, flinched towards my direction, causing me to get knocked down. Lilly soon after landed right on me, her head landing on my chest. Our eyes widened looking at each other the both of us shocked, our faces becoming red.

"I-I'm so sorry Humphrey.." Lilly said as she started getting up off Humphrey, she felt so embarassed. She then helped me up, her and I trying to hide our smiles. We looked for the source of the sound, after our little moment there. We soon found Kate walking down the hill with her head down, with Garth right behind her, calling for her attention. "Looks like Garth really wasn't all that anyway." Lilly said starting to laugh, taking a seat on the cool ground. I laughed at the joke, sitting down with her, chuckling, watching Kate and Garth dissapear into the woods.

"Heheheh, at least this coyote can howl!" I said lightly, laughing still. I then felt her lean against me. The warmth from her snow white body against my side. I looked at her, smiling softly, looking into her eyes again, her gaze was deafening.

"Humphrey you're much more than a coyote to me." Lilly said sweetly giving me a complement.

I smiled and looked around at myself. "You really think so?" I asked hoping that she meant it. Lilly giggled and nodded.

"Humphrey I find you ummm..." She paused for small period of time, not sure if she should say what she wanted to or not. "I find you pretty cute.." She said, her tongue finally letting her speak.

A huge smile became present on my face, and I continued to look into her eyes getting lost in the gleam of lavender and snow. "W-What?" Lilly asked, feeling just as nervous as me.

"I love your eyes... I don't have any words to explain how amazing they are.. I just... Can't look away.." I said in complete awe, already forgetting everything I have ever had for Kate. Lilly turned red, not expecting that comment she looked down smiling, trying to hide it.

"Thanks Humphrey.. I like you're as well..." She said as she lifted her head back up looking at me with a cute smile. I sat there smiling, stairing at the beautiful she-wolf looking like an idiot. Finally grasping myself I looked away calmly.

"I..I'm sorry for staring Lilly..." I said softly and slightly worried, hoping I didn't make myself look like a fool. Lilly placed her paw on mine, softly staring back, so subtle yet so serious.

"Humphrey it's okay, I was doing the same." She said laughing a little. I looked at her and laughed as well, I found it so cute, the way she laughed. I just sat there smiling, watching her. She put her paws over her muzzle, trying to stop her laughing, helping a little.

"Sorry for laughing Humphrey, hehehe." She said smiling at me, still having the giggles in her.

"No don't be, that was pretty funny." I said chuckling. A few moments later after we both calmed down, I finnally got the nerve to ask Lilly something I was wanted to ask for awhile now.

"Lilly, I understand if you don't want to... But would you like to go on a..." I said softly, trying to stop myself from being too nervous. But before I finished my sentence Lilly finished it for me.

"A.. A date?" She asked me, blushing madly, the first time anyone has ever asked her out.

"Y-Yeah a date. S-So can you go on a date with me Lilly?" I said almost choking from being so nervous, thinking it might kill me. Lilly smiled and nodded her head excitedly.

"Of coarse Humphrey I would like that." She said as she continued leaning on me.

"Great! So tomorrow?" I asked quickly, my tail wagging not believing she said yes.

"Yeah." She said, sounding a little disappointed that we had to wait a night. "I guess we can tomorrow, if that's good for you of course." Lilly said speaking her softest as her tail was wagging as well as my very own.

"Yeah I have nothing planned so that would be great!" I said almost having a heart attack from the excitement.

"Hehehe, well I should get going now.." Lilly said standing up with her head down, not wanting to leave but she knew it was getting late. A moment later Lilly started to turn around and headed home.

"Bye Humphrey, see you tommorow." She said before turning her head in front of her. I didn't want to end the night like this so I ran up beside her and looked at her. Such a thing of beauty, I adored everything about her, her beauty, her innocence, that lovely personality. But she looked like a sad angel with her head down like that. I walked up in front of her turning around starting to walk backwards. I looked at her beautiful eyes.

"Can I at least walk you home? "I asked in a soft, caring voice.

Her head went up with her ears flickering, her awesome smile was once again present on her face. "Yeah." She said in a cheerful voice. "That would be great!" She continued, watching me walk back beside her.

We managed to turn the three minute walk into a thirty minute walk. I'm thankful to have met this wonderful girl. I felt something strong for her. I hope she felt the same way towards me. We talked the whole time until we finally made it to her den.

"Bye Humphrey see you tommorrow." She said sweetly about to walk over towards the den.

"Why can I not walk you to the entrance?" I asked curiously examining the fifty yard walk to the entrance of her den.

"That wouldn't be a great Idea, my mom is still awake and she, she might not take this the right way.." She said sounding afraid of her mom doing something.

"It's okay I understand, she's only your mother." I said as I smiled slyly, Eve was more than a mother. She was sweet most of the time. But if you set her off in any way, she's striking you down. Lilly chuckled knowing by my smile what I meant.

"So tomorrow it is!" I said happily, beginning to walk the long way back to my den.

"Humphrey wait." Lilly said stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and she quickly padded up to me. She then gave me a tight hug, hugging her back I smiled, liking the new sensation.

"Thank you Humphrey." She said softly as she continued to hug me tightly like a leech.

"For what Lilly?" I asked confused in why she was thanking me.

"For asking me out... No one has ever asked me out.. I'm just glad it was you who asked me." She said smiling softly at me.

"Lilly you're beautiful and sweet, you're everything a wolf could ask for.. Thank you for saying yes.." I said softly and thankfully. Lilly's eyes lit up like stars looking at me. She then qiuckly kissed my cheek letting go of the hug walking back towards her den. "Good night Humphrey!" She said with a huge smile on her face. Blushing hard from my compliment. She turned around and entered her den.

I sat there in shock with my face bright red. I was just kissed and it felt like I was going to melt into the ground. "Today is the best day ever!" I said doing a spin before walking in the right direction towards my den. I felt so warm inside, I didn't know what it was but I liked it. I closed my eyes enjoying this warm feeling I had experienced and said. "This is new.."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone, Micah here. We are terribly sorry about such a delay. It has been way too long since we posted this story. To be honest, for a time there, Alex and I had somewhat of a falling out, and had no contact with one another for a number of months. Though we have made contact with one another a time or two in recent days, I have simply decided to take this story into my own hands and continue it on my own, I have been wanting to get back into writing for quite some time now and have finally decided to use this as a medium. So again, we apologize for the unacceptable delay and will try to to better in the future about posting chapters. Sorry for such a long winded intro, but a lot has happened, so anyway. Enjoy!**_

_Before you red this, you may want to go back and at least skim through the first chapter of this story, as it has been so long since we added to this story you may be shady on events, otherwise you may be lost and confused as to where we are in the story._

So, of course, something went wrong. Something always has to. And of course, I missed the date because of it. Why do I always have to get stuck in these situations? Anyway, I missed the date this evening, it is late, and I am exhausted. I will explain what happened tomorrow, I am just too tired…

…

"I am so sorry Lilly" Humphrey said the next morning, seeing her near the lake they had set up their date just two days ago.

"You sure seem to be…" She said in a bitter voice.

"I really am sorry, I… I had a run in, with a group of Eastern Wolves… they, kinda… " He said, shying away, not willing to admit being badly beaten. It wasn't until now that Lilly saw the purple that was already forming under his left eye.

He had been beaten, she realized, and bad. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped as she loped toward him "I… I am so sorry, I didn't notice that… your…" She stopped, not wanting to hurt his pride more than it already had been.

"No, I am sorry, I was the one who stood you up…" He responded, feeling guilty for something he had no control over.

"No, no. I should have notice. Are you sure you are okay? Because I can call my mom, she can help you-"

But he cut her off "No, no. Please don't. I know your mom and she would be suspicious if you brought me to her. I am fine, I promise" He said with a joyful smile.

She noticed how his numb cheek put the cute smile at an awkward angle, making it so much cuter. It was only now that she realized how much she was truly falling for this young, playful canine. And she still wasn't sure how she felt about that…

…

She was taken. She was taken away from me. From her family, sure, but worse so, from me. I should have been able to stop them… I… I was just too scared. They had those big guns and all. I just… I am so weak. Why did I ever think I could protect this cute, white wolf. What was I thinking… But they came, the humans. Just drove up in their huge truck with the cages in the back… I was off getting some water when I heard the truck drive up. But by the time I had gotten there she had already been shot with that sleeping dart. Her and Garth. They took Garth too. And now that evil excuse for a wolf will fall in love with her. With _my_ Lilly. They will be brought away from here, and forced to make pups. I can't allow that to happen, there is no way. Not _my_ Lilly.

…

"Wh… Where am I? Hello! Is anyone there?" Asked the fearful little white wolf to no one in particular. But, much to her surprise, there was an answer.

"Lilly, is it?" asked the large, proud voice, somehow softened by the acceptance of a great loss.

"Uh… yeah, who is that? Is that Garth?" The tentative little wolf asked.

"Yeah, we have been captured. They are going to take us somewhere very far from home. And they expect us to make pups, to repopulate the area." He said in his dejected tone.

"H- How do you know all this" She asked fearfully, she wasn't ready to make pups, she hardly was past that stage herself.

"I heard them talking earlier, when we were stopped at some sort of gas station. Something about a Yellow Stone or something. Maybe that is where they are taking us. Who knows. All I know is I will never see my Kate ever again. We were going to bring the tribes together… Who knows what will happen now..."

"What if… what if we could make it back home? How far could it be? I mean, how long have we been driving anyway?" She asked.

"I am not sure, we were unconscious for quite a while. Maybe even a day. Hard to say. If I can get a good look at the moon tonight I may be able to tell." He responded.

"But there is a chance, right? That we can get home?" She asked, some hope creeping into her voice.

"I doubt it. No way of knowing which way, or for how long we traveled while we were asleep." He said, already accepting defeat.

But she was determined. She _was_ going to make it home, for Humphrey. She needed him, and she knew he needed her. Though they had only known each other about a week, they had truly fallen in love. And they were meant for each other. So she paid attention to the direction they were going. She could barely see out of the slits in the cage, but she would note everything she could. As she slowly got an idea of the path they were on, she began to relax. Once she got on the trail, she was sure she could follow it.

…

He was able to follow the trail for a while, but he knew it wouldn't last forever. Once they hit the huge highway, he knew he would just have to guess which way to travel. As he hit the highway he came to a decision. He would travel north. He wasn't sure why this was what he decide, it just sounded right. He told his friend Shakey that he would travel north before he set off, that way someone knew where he was going. He also told him not to tell anyone else, just as a precaution. He didn't want any East Side wolves tracking him.

As he set off, he felt confident. Something told him he was on the right trail. Unfortunately that faith in pure luck was unfounded, and he began on the path going the wrong direction. And he would travel this path alone for the days and weeks to come, hunting down the loved one he would likely never find…

To be continued…

**_Sorry for such a short chapter everyone, the next one will be a bit longer I think, this just seemed like a good time to stop it. Well, stay tuned! I hope to be able to post chapters somewhat regularly. Anyway, see you all next time!_**


End file.
